we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Point of Departure
Point of Departure is a quest in We Happy Few. This mission is available in the Story Mode. Arthur needs to get to the Parade District and decides to go to the train station, then follow the tracks out of Wellington Wells. Naturally it's never quite that simple. This quest is also the player's introduction to Ollie Starkey. Objectives *Travel to the Train Station *Enter the Train Station *Reach the Underground Area *Get Back Upstairs In-Game Description How am I going to get out of Wellington Wells? The Bridge to the mainland is in the Parade District. I've rather outworn my welcome there. Wait -- I can follow the train tracks from the Wellington Wells tran station all the way to the Bridge, can't I? I just have to get into the train station, and walk right out of town. Right? I always loved the train station. It was like a cathedral, but for trains. Not quite as welcoming as it used to be, is it? That's certainly not how I got in the last time... in 1947. I don't see how I get to the stairs from here. How do I get down there? That was really quite painful. I just need to find the tracks. The trains went from here to the mainland. Ergo, the tracks go to the mainland. So I ought to be able to walk on them all the way out of Wellington Wells. It stands to reason, doesn't it? Oh, for fuck's sake! The train tracks are completely blocked! There goes my brilliant plan to walk along the tracks all the way to the Parade. Which means I'll need to get to the Parade bridge by bridge, island by island. Won't that be jolly. Also, and not entirely incidentally, I got here by falling through a hole in the floor. All very Alice in Wonderland-y. But now I need a way to get out of this bloody dungeon. How? Walkthrough After Arthur gets past the bridge connecting Barrow Holm and Eel Pie Holm, he decides the best way to get out of Wellington Wells is to get to the train station and walk the entire way to the mainland. Once entering the train station, a cutscene will play depicting Ollie Starkey and some Headboys going at each other. When the cutscene ends, Arthur is tasked on getting in to the train station all the while a couple of Headboys patrol the area. There are two ways to get past them, the fastest way would be to climb up on the roof and crawl above the Headboys without them ever noticing the player. The other way is to sneak, choke or kill them all out and get through on ground level. After prying off the boards blocking off the next area, Arthur will fall down and end up in the train station underground. There he will get a short memory depicting a train, he will soon after wake up and continue forth to the train tracks. While walking through the area, Arthur will start to remember bits and pieces of what happened to his brother Percy, eventually he finds the train tracks have been blocked by boulders and other rumble, ruining his plans on escaping by foot. Here he will get ambushed by three Headboys, after they've been dealt with, Arthur heads up the stairs and eventually goes through the doors where he meets up with Ollie Starkey. Collectibles The notes, List of Names and Dates, Happy Birthday Sebastian, Dear, darling Sebastian and Sebastian, we are worried! can be found on the lower level of the train station.Category:Quests